User talk:Godzilla101
This is my talk page. Please respond to me if you want me to do just about anything for Brickleberry Wikia. Godzilla101 04:10, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:19, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Apologies and annoyances I would like to sincerely apologize to you and the whole team working in this Wiki for inappropriate account behavior SluzbowiKoledzy13, I did not know that you can not write bad comments in descriptions of changes. In any case, because I will not cooperate with you, you will be responsible for everything that is happening in the Paradise P.D. series. SluzbowiKoledzy13 as Wikia's uncontrolled user (talk) 21:10, August 31, 2018 (UTC) Ethel and Malloy Can you unlock the pages for Malloy and Ethel? Boyariffic (talk) 22:27, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Fandom Wiki Manager Hello Godzilla101! My name is HighJewElfKing, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for Brickleberry Wiki. My job is to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever got a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., please contact me on my message wall and I'll do my best to help you out! :) HighJewElfKing (talk) 21:27, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Main Page Pictures Some spammer replaced the pictures on the main page with Adventure Time pictures. Boyariffic (talk) 06:19, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Update From Fandom Hey Godzilla101, Charlie from Fandom here. I wanted to give you some exciting news! We announced a few days ago we will be updating MediaWiki! You can see this blog post for more information! HighJewElfKing (talk) 03:46, June 28, 2019 (UTC) Official Fandom Discord Hey Godzilla101, Charlie from Fandom here with more good news to bring you! We announced the other day the official Fandom Discord server! You can join here and see the blog post for more information here. The Discord server was made to give you and your communities more support on Fandom so we hope to see you there! HighJewElfKing (talk) 20:07, July 16, 2019 (UTC) Belated Congratulations Hey Godzilla101, I am the former admin of this wiki and I abandoned it a few years ago thanks to college. I got bored tonight and decided to see what happened to all the pages I used to run, and I'm glad that this wiki is finally in good hands. Congratulations on your promotion, even though I'm very late on that. Best of luck! -Startug - Always happy to help! 23:01, September 19, 2019 (UTC)